


You're the Pants on a Roxy Usher

by Milkandhoney11



Series: Ain't No Grave [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Hijinks, Kittens, M/M, Nonsense, bali, maybe some sad bits eventually, necking, really weird sex, the barnes and rogers show, wisecracking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkandhoney11/pseuds/Milkandhoney11
Summary: Ain't No Grave (Can Keep My Body Down)番外集





	1. 新年前夜

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spitandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar/gifts).
  * A translation of [You're the Pants on a Roxy Usher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292459) by [spitandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar/pseuds/spitandvinegar). 



> 感谢我的beta小天使 [Oxycontin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxycontin/pseuds/Oxycontin)
> 
> 作者提示：如果没看过第二部分Ain't No Grave的话会看不懂这一部。
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> 题目来自于美国百老汇音乐家Cole Porter（1891-1964）在1934年演唱的歌曲You’re the top！在歌词中他把心爱之人和一系列美好的东西作对比。这一句指的是纽约曼哈顿著名的Roxy剧场里面训练有素的领位员都穿着非常紧的裤子。  
> http://www.playbill.com/article/a-users-guide-to-cole-porters-youre-the-top-com-101070  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cole_Porter 
> 
>  

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章警示：
> 
> 巴基和山姆的热吻

山姆同克莱尔一起站在史塔克新年爬梯的点心台前，当冬日战士闪亮登场的时候，他努力不要表现得像个嘴都合不上的乡巴佬（他很确定他看起来就像个嘴都合不上的乡巴佬）。

 

就这么说吧，萨沙辣翻天了。他穿着一套样子贵得吓人的西装，他剪短了他那一头悲伤的柯本式长发，而且看起来他真的好好花时间刮了胡子，而不是像山姆确信他平素一直做的那样试图用眼神把胡子从自己的脸上瞪下去。克莱尔向他投去赞赏的眼神。巴基——他现在绝对是非常 _巴基_ 了：可能是西装的功劳——冲她微微一笑，那能量都够给一个小家庭发电的了。“你肯定是谭普女士，”他伸出一只手，笑容扩大，眼角都笑得微微皱了起来，这迷人的混蛋。“巴基·巴恩斯。深感荣幸终于见——见到你，夫人。”

 

“我 _才_ 深感荣幸，”克莱尔说着和他握手。她咧嘴笑了。“我五年级的时候有个活页夹，上面就是你的照片。”

 

“喔，”山姆说。“我都不知道我约会的是这么一个大书呆。谁会有 _历史人物_ 活页夹呀？”

 

“显然你在五年级的时候一点都不酷，要不然你就会知道我在说什么，”克莱尔说。“巴基的照片在一面，另外一面是那部冯·吉尔摩出演[i]的美国队长电影里面的约翰尼·德普版巴基。”

 

巴基低下头，一副 _哎呀，可别说了_ 的模样，要不是山姆知道这可是一记师出史蒂夫的正宗大招，这幅样子会更有杀伤力。巴基太明白这模样有多招人喜欢。山姆打赌他都不知道什么叫活页夹。巴基说，“很抱歉告诉你我和你男人做了个小交——交——交易，对你不太尊重的那种。”

 

“哦？”克莱尔说。“是个什么样的交易？”

 

巴基双手插兜，胯部微微向前摇摆，又摆出那副腼腆的神色。“那个，我猜——猜他可能提到过他一直在帮我解决我的，呃，情绪问题。”悲伤蓝眼睛上场。 _该死_ ，这家伙太会了。“他给——给——给了我一点作业，我说要是他在新年前夜亲——亲我一下的话我就会做好。”那个甜蜜又调皮的小小微笑来了。这就像看人指挥一场该死的交响乐一样。“当然要是你不愿意我们这么做的话也没问题，夫人。”

 

卡莱尔看起来开心得可疑。“哦，不，”她说。“要是他和你说定了，他当然应该说话算话。你男朋友不介意？”

 

“我的什么？”巴基说。然后，“哦，你说 _史迪威_ 。”他从肩膀上方回头望，然后叫道，“哟史蒂夫，你能过——过来一下吗？”

 

山姆还在纳闷巴基·巴恩斯能在什么时候什么地方学会的说“哟”，队长溜达了过来。克莱尔自我介绍，努力表现出史蒂夫只不过是她男朋友工作上的朋友而已。史蒂夫看起来如释重负。巴基说，“嘿，亲爱的，要是我和山姆亲热的话你介意吗？”

 

“不会啊，”史蒂夫说着脸红了。“我是说，呃，如果你不介意的话，夫人。”

 

“哦，不，我很乐意，”克莱尔说。“我只希望保安没拿走我的电话就好了。”

 

“我的还在，”史蒂夫说。“你想借用吗？”

 

“只要你不介意我用它来拍一段我们男朋友亲热的视频，”克莱尔说。

 

史蒂夫说，“哦，不，我很乐意。”

 

为什么山姆人生中的每个人都在坑他？他是个好人。他又好心又乐于助人。为什么他们要这么对他？

 

“嘿，萨沙，”他说，“我怎么知道你守约好好照顾猫咪了？”

 

巴基诡异地 _脸红_ 了，然后从西装上衣里掏出一本货真价实的文件夹递给山姆。“他对这事很当真，”史蒂夫静静地说。山姆打开文件夹。

 

文件夹里面有一小叠纸，每一个被分成四格，每一格的顶头都写着日期。每一个小格子里面都是一张清单。 _洗澡。泡泡浴。用润肤霜。刮胡子。外出。与史蒂夫和孩子之外的人讲话。梳头。用除臭剂。刷牙。让史蒂夫给我揉背。要抱抱（用说的）。吃真正的食物（不是豆类奶昔）。小睡（为了脑细胞）。_ 然后还有空白的地方留下来让巴基写下任何其它他做的照顾猫咪的事。

 

有些天清单的每一项都打了勾，巴基还仔细地用黑体写下其他的东西。游泳。和猫玩（真猫）。涂脚指甲。其他的日子里很明显巴基除了刷牙之外做不了太多别的。有那么一天一个勾都没打，附言只是说“没伤害自己”。

 

山姆合上文件夹。巴基看起来很紧张。山姆说，“我能抱抱你吗？”

 

巴基点头，山姆好好地抱了他。“我真的真的以你为傲，哥们，”他说。

 

史蒂夫说，“我早说了，巴克。”

 

巴基说，“所以我能得到一个吻——吻——吻？”

 

“过了午夜你能得到第二个吻，巴小基。美丽女士得到第一个。”

 

“真大方，”克莱尔说。

 

“是啊，我觉——觉——觉得这位美丽女士也应该得到第一个吻，“巴基边说边踢美国队长的脚踝。

 

“我是个幸运的家伙，“史蒂夫说，他听起来都没有在挖苦。

 

午夜跨年的时候巴基和山姆都有点傻笑个不停，因为他们去史塔克的吧台上拿太多酒喝了。山姆亲吻克莱尔——这很棒，一如既往——巴基亲吻美国队长，山姆只能假设这真是个激人奋进的经历，就像是在大峡谷看日出那一类的。然后他们转过头来面面相觑。

 

巴基迸出一个小小笑容。喝高了的山姆想， _哦，操，他真的很有吸引力_ 。巴基凑近了一点。“你看起来很紧张，甜心。”

 

“那啥，你懂怎么回事，”山姆说，“我还从来没和一个美国传奇亲热过。”

 

巴基又笑得皱起眼睛，然后他倾身给了山姆一个吻。

 

只要见过高中课本上那张他得意洋洋地冲读者微笑的相片，任何人对这条信息都不会感到吃惊：詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯真的真的是个接吻高手。他还很勾人，轻舔过山姆的嘴之后往回撤，在山姆追过来的时候冲他笑。过了一会儿他们真的很投入了，山姆把手放进巴基的头发里，巴基开始揉捏山姆的屁股，像是他们在上陶艺课一样，就在他们吻得越发热火朝天的时候山姆听到托尼·史塔克说，“ _喔哇_ ，嘿！加油啊，终结者！”然后一群其他人跟着，“喔！”

 

山姆非常优雅又体面地把自己从冬日战士热情洋溢的怀抱中剥离出来，也就是说他发出“呐”的一声，像世界上最不合格的芭蕾舞者一样倒着蹦回去，还顶着世界上最莫名最爱国的勃起。巴基咬着嘴唇，又冲山姆露出那种小小的笑容，山姆会因为这个 _欲火焚身_ ，就 _回家吧，醉鬼山姆_ 。山姆控诉地用手指指着巴基。“你。 _你_ 要给我惹来各种各样的麻烦。”

 

“不是来自我的麻烦，”克莱尔说。“我很愿意顺其自然。”

 

史蒂夫有点出汗。巴基笑了，慢慢向史蒂夫笼罩过来，但是他这一套大师级杀手的效应多多少少被他半路的踉跄给毁了。“嘿，宝贝，”他含糊地说。“你喜——喜欢那个，哈？”

 

“我觉得我应该带你回家，”指定司机[ii]队长说。

 

巴基邪笑着在史蒂夫耳边性感低语，但是阿斯加德的美酒显然对于超级战士的音量控制有特别强劲的效果，因为 _奥克拉荷马_ 的人大概都会从他们欢庆新年的赶牲口中（山姆从来没去过奥克拉荷马）抬头问，“冬日战士是不是刚刚对美国队长说‘对啦，你饥渴难耐，乖宝贝，”？”

 

“行了，哥们， _我们得走了_ ，”史蒂夫说。“谭普女士，见到你真是很高兴。等到这位大情圣清醒过来以后我们什么时候应该一起吃个饭。”

 

“嘿，”巴基对山姆说。“要是史迪威每周都去参加治疗你也会和他亲热吗？”

 

毫无意外，史蒂夫红得发亮。意外的是美国队长冲山姆露出一个大大的傻缺笑容。“对啊，山姆，”他说。“你会吗？”

 

山姆说，“我觉得我还得再喝点。”

 

[i]<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Val_Kilmer>

[ii]指的是在聚会中有一个人为了开车送大家回家不喝酒。


	2. 情人节

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴基和史蒂夫和酒店房间

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：又傻又诡异的性，还有巴基对史蒂夫胸部的迷恋以及史蒂夫的巴恩斯太太情结，如果你对这些没兴趣请跳过。
> 
> 译者注：纯冬盾。

 

史蒂夫醒来的时候耳朵里有一条又可怕又恶心的舌头。

 

他尖叫，因为 _他的耳朵里有一条又可怕又恶心的舌头_ ，然后他挥出一拳。巴克咯咯笑着滚到一边去了。史蒂夫仰面躺着，等待他的心率回归正常，然后说，“我真后悔认识你。”

 

“你才不是 _这意思_ 呢，”巴克说着又爬回来和史蒂夫依偎在一起。他又暖又汗津津的。这真的很可怕。

 

“你说对了，”史蒂夫说，然后把他的舌头捅到巴克的耳朵里面。

 

紧随其后的互殴最后以史蒂夫把巴基从锁头术中放出来之后巴基气喘吁吁地悬在史蒂夫的胸膛上告终。巴基开心地在史蒂夫的腋下蹭来蹭去。“你闻起来真好。”

 

“ _你_ 闻起来可绝对不好。”

 

“嗷，你也不是这意——意思。得啦，甜心。今天是个特别的日子。“

 

“是个人卫生日吗？”

 

巴克向他投去一个受伤的眼神。“谁告诉你。关于。个——个——个人卫生日的？”

 

“你觉得呢？”史蒂夫说。

 

“叛——叛——叛徒，”巴克阴沉地嘟囔着。“她以前最喜欢的是我——我—— _我。_ ”

 

“好吧，她的品味提升了，”史蒂夫说。两个孩子都爱巴克，但是当莉莉想找个成年人谈谈严肃问题，她总是找史蒂夫。当孩子们把他当作，那啥，他们的 _爸爸，_ 史蒂夫都会开这事的玩笑，只是为了隐藏他感觉这有多么诡异多么柔软多么傻乎乎的，哪怕他觉得自己根本就配不上当爸爸。

 

巴克似乎在史蒂夫的脸上读出了所有这些，因为他说，“你个土——土——土人，”然后拿指节轻弹了下史蒂夫。然后他说，“不是个人卫生日。”

 

“好吧，”史蒂夫配合地说。“是什么日子？”

 

“好好想想，罗杰斯。”

 

史蒂夫好好想了想，挤着脸露出了痛苦的表情，还用手敲着额头，这样巴克就知道他谨遵吩咐。巴克翻了个白眼。史蒂夫说，“你的生日还得再过几个星期。肯定也不是莉莉和麦基的生日。不是圣诞节，我们刚刚过完。也不是普珥节[i]。”然后一个可怕的想法击中了他。“不是我们的纪念日什么的吧，对不？”

 

巴克看起来有点迷茫。“我们有——有纪念日吗？”

 

“我不知道，我以为没准你觉得我们有。这像是你会记着的事情。我们第一次接吻是什么时候？”

 

“十一月二——二号，”巴克马上说。

 

“你看吧！我能想到的就是你想要庆祝我们第一次给对方打手活的八十周年纪念日。”

 

“那是六月十七，”巴克说。“还有这是我们第一次手——手活的八十 _三_ 周年纪念。我本来想给你烤——烤——烤个他妈的蛋糕来着，现在不会了，因为你真是个烦人精。”他又抽搐了几下。

 

“没准你应该来颗烟，”史蒂夫说。“你看起来很紧张。嘿，嗷！”

 

他们互捶了一会儿。然后他们亲热。史蒂夫有点上气不接下气地说，“你知道，如果你不想给我们的八十三周年手活纪念日烤蛋糕的话，我觉得再来一次手活也不错。”

 

巴克从床头柜上捡起他的香烟盒，又做了那个把烟盒往掌心甩的动作。史蒂夫绝对没有因此而性致勃发，因为巴基绝对没有在机缘巧合之中像训练一条巴浦洛夫的狗[ii]一样让他把香烟和备受疼爱联系在一起。“我可以把那个弄得很不舒服，”他说。“看在传——传——传统的份上。”

 

“是啊，”史蒂夫热切地说。“我们可以并肩坐在一起，避免眼神接触。”

 

“我可以穿上吊——吊——吊裤带，“巴基说着点燃了他的烟。

 

“ _一定要_ ，”史蒂夫说得有点热情过头。

 

巴克斜眼看着他，用鼻子呼出烟柱。“真的吗，哥们？”

 

“你穿吊裤带看上去很好，这又不是我的错，”史蒂夫很有尊严地说道。这一点都不诡异：巴克一直穿着吊裤带，还搭配高腰裤和其他一些玩意儿，要是史蒂夫穿上这些会惹人嘲笑，然后这些东西在巴基身上就不知为何成为了 _时尚_ 。上次他们在吉隆坡，两个小孩分别给巴克拍了照片发在他们的街拍instragram上。

 

“你的情——情趣最诡异了，”巴克爱意满满地说。他把烟灰弹进“世界上最好老爸”的马克杯里面，这是麦基在库塔海滩[iii]的纪念品店给他买的。他假装他不喜欢这个，但是把它当作一个烟灰缸来用，这真的是个端着它到处走的绝佳理由。

 

史蒂夫叹气。“我情愿麦基从来没教你用过那个词。”巴克现在觉得 _一切_ 都是情趣。还有，史蒂夫的情趣也并没有那么诡异。只是 _稍微有点诡异_ ，吊裤带都不算其中之一。“我只是觉得你穿吊裤带很好看，这不是情趣。你对我的队长制服也没有情趣。”

 

巴克像是他失心疯了一样盯着他看。“是——是—— _是的我有。_ ”

 

“哦，”史蒂夫说，一时分了心。“真的？”

 

“ _是的_ ，”巴克说。然后他眯起眼睛。“你为什么看起来这么他妈的躲躲闪闪的，甜心？”

 

“呃，”史蒂夫嗫嚅道。“那个，呃。”

 

巴基睁大双眼。“他妈的没门。”

 

“别 _笑话_ 我。”

 

巴克爆笑。“ _上帝啊_ ，甜心。是因为那个面具，还是我想要杀——杀——杀了你那一部分？”

 

“我觉得主要是步态。还有你耍小刀的蠢样子。”

 

“那是个 _威慑战术_ ，”巴克说。

 

“很 _戏剧化_ ，就这么回事，”史蒂夫说。“在你试图杀我的时候你变成了一个真正的格洛丽亚·斯旺森[iv]。你看了《夺宝奇兵》了没？”

 

“没有，”巴克说着又摆出博特脸。“而且。你觉得那很 _性感_ 。”

 

“确实，”史蒂夫说。“我觉得是因为创伤。”然后，因为他的治疗师想让他通过不开玩笑的方式来更好地表达自己的感受，他说，“还因为你一直都很性感。”

 

“即使是在我想要捅——捅你的时候？”

 

“ _特别_ 是在你想要捅我的时候，”史蒂夫说。“那个。并不是。我并不喜欢你捅我。但是我反正怎么都喜欢你。”

 

巴克发出了开心的小小声音，差不多滚到史蒂夫的身上，然后像只狗狗一样抽着鼻子闻他的脖子。史蒂夫在他的头上微笑。“我今天闻起来怎么样？”

 

“很好，”巴克说。“有点蠢蠢欲动。”

 

“啥？”

 

“在你荷尔蒙爆棚的时候你闻起来不——不一样，”巴基说的就好像这完全正常一样。“大概六个小时后之后你会非常饥渴。”

 

“你就会瞎说八道，我又不是姑娘。”

 

“男人也有荷尔蒙。我的荷尔蒙真乱套了。你的就很好。”

 

“你净瞎扯，”史蒂夫笑着说。“你闻不到我的荷尔蒙。”

 

“信不信由你，”巴克说。“但是你应该对我好点，因为是情——情——情人节了嘛。”

 

“哦，天呢，”史蒂夫说，现在他感到很糟糕。“是真的吗，哥们？真对不起，我没——”

 

“我知道你没想到，你个白痴，这就是为什么我全都计——计——计划好了。”他用他的金属手掐着史蒂夫的肋部。

 

“嗷，”史蒂夫说。然后，“你真的做了计划？”

 

“他妈第一步，”巴克说着从床底下拉出来一个盒子。

 

“哦，谢了，巴克，”史蒂夫说。然后他打开盒子，目瞪口呆。

 

“来见见加里·库伯！[v]”巴克说。

 

一个假阴茎。一个大号的紫色假阴茎。

 

“呃，”史蒂夫说。

 

“他是我用来操——操——操你的。情人节快乐！”

 

“你想用一个塑料老二来干我？”听起来这对巴克而言并非乐事。

 

“加里是用硅——硅——硅胶做的。他真的是顶级产品。我另外一个老二一直他妈的失——失——失灵。我想要是福特汽车能用中国来的零——零——零件，为什么他妈的我不行？”

 

“是啊，”史蒂夫说，“有道理，我觉得。我是说，外包 _现如今是_ 美国做事情的方式了。”然后他得错开眼睛一秒钟，因为巴克是这样一个诡异的家伙，而史蒂夫爱他爱到发疼。“你知道你不——你不用。我喜欢我们做爱的方式。现在这样就很棒，你不用——你没坏。”

 

“我不是 _没_ 坏，蜜糖。听着，我知道你想要，我用了你的笔——笔记本。顺便说，你得清理你他妈的搜索历史。”

 

“我不明白对我的黄片品味评头论足怎么就让你这么兴奋了。再说你怎么知道不是我想要上你？”巴克的黄片诡异到不行，主要因为九成甚至都不是黄片。他总是观看一些题目叫做“综合格斗大赛禁播镜头残酷击倒！！！！”以及“以色列特种部队训练疯狂！！！”这样的视频，还有这个在女性主义性教育网站上的视频，一个丰满的漂亮女孩和另外一个瘦瘦的有很多纹身的女孩一番云雨，事后依偎在一起谈论他们刚刚做爱时候的感受。通过这个史蒂夫推断出巴克想要的是有人穿着战斗装备（或者一身美国队长制服，显而易见）在射击场和他搭讪，和他温柔做爱，再挑起一场暴力争斗，这场争斗以他们两个其中一方被放倒而结束，然后一边再玩他的头发一边问他的感受。史蒂夫觉得他们要是不想被警察抓着问话的话他们可以从五件事里面挑四个来干。

 

现在巴克用一副悲天悯人的眼神看着他。“我知道你不想上我，因为首先，你是我漂——漂——漂亮的小妻子，你总想着干我可不怎么淑女。第二，你担心刺激我以及再次让我受伤害之类的狗屁事然后我就又——又——又拍拍屁股走人了，就他妈是双关语的意思。第三，自从1933年你就开始对我的老二饥渴难耐了。”

 

“ _你_ 还好意思说，”史蒂夫说。“你为我神魂颠倒，甚至都等不到等我变完声。你在我第一次春梦之后两分钟就给了我第一次手活。”

 

“你的春梦是关于我——我的？”

 

史蒂夫瞪着他。巴克冲他比了个开枪的手势。史蒂夫说，“我有坏消息告诉你。俄罗斯不想要你了。得去阿拉斯加的伐木场。”

 

“嗷，你也应该来——来。我知道你有多爱法——法——法兰绒。”他亲吻史蒂夫的面颊。“明天再把我送到伐木场，蜜糖，今天我得给我可爱的小情——情人准备早饭什么的。你要几个鸡蛋，五个？”

 

有这么个假老公，夫复何求啊。

 

事实就是巴克他们俩定了当晚的酒店房间，宣布这一事件引发了麦基的大声尖叫和莉莉的大翻白眼。巴克给大家都做了蛋饼——他在麦基和莉莉的蛋饼上做了个桃心，麦基的是番茄酱的，莉莉的是辣酱——他们都像平素一样互相打趣。他们吃饭的时候巴克收到了娜塔莎发过来的信息。是她的阴沉脸，下面写着，“玫瑰红，东方红，革命同志喜相逢。[vi]”巴克笑得太厉害了，史蒂夫真心实意地担心他要笑断肋骨。然后他露出一副内疚的样子。“甜心，我他妈的真不愿意问，但是——”

 

“给你的姑娘打电话去，巴克，”史蒂夫说，巴克溜出了房间。

 

最近巴克恢复了一些他和娜塔莎在一起的零星记忆。趴在屋顶上，从狙击镜里看着她给一个目标脱衣服。把他的脸紧贴上她的后颈。巴克一直在反反复复地告诉他这无关紧要，这不会改变任何事，就像史蒂夫和佩吉之间的事情没有改变他和巴克之间的感情一样。如果你的一位前任是个年轻女人，美得惊人还在工作的时候身着紧身衣，而另外一位则是个风烛残年的九旬老人，史蒂夫很确定这还是不一样的。但是他永远不会想要夹在巴克和娜塔莎中间。他们俩都需要他们所能得到的全部的爱，即使这有时会让史蒂夫十分纠结。

 

孩子们吃完饭离开了，但是史蒂夫没走，还在品尝着他的第二杯咖啡。他能听到巴克的笑声，他用机关枪一样的语速讲俄语，十分钟之后他回来了，站在史蒂夫的椅子背后，倾身把一个充满歉意的轻吻印上他的太阳穴。“娜特问你好。”

 

史蒂夫把头往后靠，顶上巴克的胸口。“所以她什么时候过来玩？”

 

“我还在磨她。”

 

要是他能亲眼看见娜塔莎的话会好过点，和她说话，听到那傻里傻气出乎意料的轻笑声。面对面的时候她是他的朋友：而当她不在他的视线当中时，他头脑中那愚不可及的动物性的部分开始像一只公猫一样把她当作竞争对手。

 

“你不应该因为这狗屁事责——责——责怪自己。”

 

“哈？”

 

“所以你吃醋了，谁他妈在乎啊？我是说，我他妈的在乎是因为你因此烦恼，但是我不会因为你因此烦恼而生气。这方面你一直是个该死的圣人，别看起来一副担心自己是个奥赛罗[vii]什么的。”

 

“哦，”史蒂夫说着靠得更近了，于是巴克又吻了他。“感谢你没觉得我是奥赛罗。”

 

巴克嗤之以鼻。“是啊，好吧。感谢你没觉得我是布鲁图斯[viii]。”

 

他们走到了酒店，因为他们没理由不这么做：天气很好，时间充裕。在史蒂夫不知不觉的时候巴克收拾了一个过夜的包，所以他们只是拿上包直接走了。史蒂夫一直像个土人一样红着脸。巴克冲他微笑，把他的手滑进史蒂夫裤子的后屁股兜里。“嘿。”

 

“嘿。”

 

“你的荷尔蒙闻起来真棒——棒——棒。”

 

史蒂夫冲他微笑。“哦，他们很棒？真好。我都有点担心了。”

 

“是啊，它们进展挺好。你开始欲火勃发了，甜心？”他轻轻揉搓着史蒂夫的屁股。

 

史蒂夫大声笑了，然后舔舔嘴唇。“是啊，可能。真的起效了，哈？荷尔蒙。”

 

巴基冲他眨眼，然后吹着口哨哼起《你是我咖啡里的奶油》[ix]。史蒂夫脸更红了一些。一周之前史蒂夫从噩梦中尖叫着醒来，巴克搂着他，摸着他的后背，轻轻地唱歌给他听，一直到他睡着。大部分都是些老歌，抚慰人心的那种：《做个小梦》[x]，《对我而言你美丽动人》[xi]，《我为你心神俱醉》[xii]。史蒂夫最终在《温柔爱我》[xiii]中坠入梦乡，他以前从来没听说过这首歌，但是从那之后，他把这首歌下载到手机之后，不论何时当他开始感到那种奇怪的焦虑在胸口涌动时，他就听听这首歌。他觉得猫王几乎和巴克一样帅，没准，唱这首歌也几乎一样好。

 

最后他们到了酒店。史蒂夫在他们经过一串倒影池的时候有点瞠目结舌。“你为这个 _花_ 了多少钱？”

 

“不许担心这个，甜心，”巴克说。“还有，这几个礼拜别看我们的银——银——银行账单。”一个年长一些的白人经过，别有深意地看了他们一眼，巴克充满占有欲地把手放在史蒂夫的后腰处，轻轻让他转向。现在他在公共场合的时候经常这样做：把一只手放在史蒂夫的胳膊肘上，开门，为他拉椅子。他们没谈过这事——这就不是他们会谈的那类事——但是他们都知道现在巴克看起来比史蒂夫要老了：发生在他身上的一切令他苍老，令他饱经风霜。他的头发里又几缕白发，那些围绕在他眼角和唇边的皱纹曾经只在他微笑或者皱眉的时候才出现，现在似乎是永久地留了下来。他们只要不是去街头小吃店或者稻田[xiv]，巴基还会穿得漂漂亮亮的——今天他穿着一套白色的亚麻西装，像是个真正的有钱人——而史蒂夫一般就是穿短裤或者卡其裤然后配T恤。这一切的结果就是人们倾向于认为巴克是史蒂夫的金主之类的，而他们两个对此都有点飘飘然。

 

到了酒店前台，大家似乎就认为史蒂夫是个小鲜肉，在巴克递上那张令人难堪的托尼帮他们搞的黑色Amex卡之前，经理奇奇怪怪地看了他们好多次。巴克用左手递上卡片，那上面戴着假皮肤和假婚戒。经理看上去很惭愧，就是那种当人们错误地以为其他人比他们实际上要穷因而配不上一般的尊敬和体面的时候的那种惭愧。史蒂夫把手臂揽在巴克的腰上说，“我们在度蜜月，”只是为了看那人更局促一些。

 

他们尽量努力忍住不笑，直到安全地抵达了他们的小别墅才开始咯咯笑起来。“ _我们在度蜜月，_ ”巴克说。“你这该死的混蛋。”然后他一把抓住史蒂夫的后颈亲吻他。

 

他们最近才把舌头加入到亲吻当中；大概一周之前它从巴克的禁行清单里被剔除出来，他们就在那个时候意识到史蒂夫很不会亲吻。至少在一周前，他还很不会亲吻。他一直学东西非常快。

 

巴克先从亲吻中抽身出来，他笑着，面颊有些发红。“嘿，”他说。“谁教——教——教你这样亲吻的，哈？”

 

“快住嘴吧，”史蒂夫说着轻轻推了他。巴克推回来，然后他们分开去参观别墅以及清除窃听器。没有窃听器，但是有个水果篮。史蒂夫边吃红毛丹边四处转悠。“巴克，”当他走到浴室的时候他说，“这浴缸和游泳池一样大，你还能从浴缸看到游泳池！”

 

巴克把脑袋伸进来，他睁大眼睛。“操他的。我们不走了。孩子们已经大到可以自己照——照——照顾自己了。”

 

“天哪，”史蒂夫说。“你就像那种把一窝小崽子里面最弱的那只给吃掉的动物。”

 

“你知道我才不是，”巴克说。“要是的话我在三——三——三年级的时候就把你给吃了。”

 

“我都能撑到三年级？喔，这可真浪漫，巴克。”

 

“对啦，我就是个浪漫的人，”巴克说着解开了史蒂夫的裤子拉链。“荷尔蒙怎么样了，甜心？”

 

史蒂夫发出窘迫的声音，倾身吻他。在巴克给他做手活的时候他们亲热了一会。史蒂夫伸出手去想回报他，但是巴克只是拍走他的手。像平时一样，史蒂夫顺着他，没费心想坚持太久：重点就是让史蒂夫高潮，所以他高潮了，把呻吟声都封在巴克的嘴里。巴克用酒店的手巾擦干净自己的手和史蒂夫的老二。“这是一次。”

 

“你打算给我几次？”史蒂夫在巴克的颈边说。他在性事之后总是特别粘人。其实就是，一直特别粘人。如果可以的话他就想像未来人类用那种背宝宝的包巾一样把巴克挂在身上。

 

“你的纪录是多少？”

 

“呃，”史蒂夫说。“差不多七次吧。战争期间，休假的时候。你和什么法国姑娘出去了。我得想办法分心。”

 

“那个厄斯金博士真是个杰——杰——杰出人才，”巴克说。“上帝啊，七次。咱们设定个目标，四次，乖宝贝。我是个老人家了，我可能会把我该死的老腰——腰——腰给闪了。”

 

史蒂夫冲他傻乎乎地笑。“你呢？你的目标呢？”

 

“别搞成椎间盘突出，”巴克告诉他。“听着，我不要你给我家正经姑娘[xv]太大压力，哥们。”

 

“对不起，”史蒂夫说着把嘴放在巴克的脖子上，吸吮着他耳后的一点。“我只不过是你家姑娘的大粉丝而已。”

 

巴克战栗起来。“哦，嘿，”他说。“你知道啥。她出——出场了。我们刚刚聊——聊——聊起你来的，”他对他的胯下说。

 

史蒂夫探究地看着他。巴克摇摇头。“不是现在，蜜糖。今晚，好吗？不知道我能不能超过一轮。”他用一只手揉捏着史蒂夫的屁股。“等会我给你准备了个大计——计划。”

 

史蒂夫颤抖着。“我得等着？”

 

“啊哈，”巴克说，“第一，我给你定了个按摩，我们还预定了晚餐，你他妈不能毁——毁——毁了我的安排。第二，我想要你求我。”

 

史蒂夫真的不知道应该对此说什么才好。

 

他们在小小的私人泳池里游啊游啊游。赤身裸体，因为为什么他妈的不。然后一个穿着白色制服的人来了，礼貌地把史蒂夫引领到一个散发着柠檬味道的洞穴里面，一个体型娇小的女人捶打了他一个小时。这诡异到不可思议。然后就开始非常非常舒服，这就更诡异了。结束的时候他给了那个女士一笔巨额小费，算是为了在她触摸他几乎全裸的身体时他感觉如此之好而道歉，然后他溜回了别墅。

 

他回去的时候巴克正在浴缸里面。他看了一眼史蒂夫的脸，爆发出大笑。“怎么，你就这么享受？”

 

“我没觉得这有多好笑，”史蒂夫执拗地说。“我觉得我刚刚毁掉了一位女士的清誉。”

 

“快进来，你这没——没救的天主教混蛋，”巴克说，史蒂夫照做，这是他们在1926年之后第一次一起泡澡。这一回可要性感多了。他们不再是八岁了，而且他们的妈妈都没在场。

 

史蒂夫无法停止触碰巴克。他的手游走在巴克的肩上，他的身侧，他的胸腹，他的大腿，亲吻他水面上的每一处皮肤。巴克笑话他。“你怎么这么性致勃勃，年轻人？”

 

史蒂夫脸红了，每当巴克表现出他丢下史蒂夫已经独自长大的时候，他都会被巴克所给予他的奇异的晕眩所击中。他现在是个男人了，一位 _父亲_ ，在史蒂夫沉睡的时候度过了一生。当这个时刻消逝，他就又是他的巴克了，冲着他微笑，就好像他是什么精彩绝伦的造物。“是荷尔蒙啦，”他说，然后又吻他。然后他开始用手轻抚巴克的身侧，悠长又有力。巴克轻声呻吟。

 

“ _上帝_ ，这感觉很——很——很好。”他真的很喜欢被 _爱抚_ ，这也许有点诡异，但是他们就是摸清了门路。史蒂夫又这样摸了他一会儿，直到巴克眼睛发暗，浑身战栗。“想给你口，宝贝儿，想尝尝你——”

 

“是吗？”史蒂夫说。他的老二对这个主意很感兴趣，但是他身体剩下的部分担心这只是巴克被此刻所俘获之后说出的话，而他所要求的现实与他眼下眼帘背后上演的小黄片并不匹配。他们以前从来没做过：这一直在禁行清单里面。“你确定你不会把我的老二咬掉？”

 

“是，蜜糖，快来——”

 

“这是个保证吗？”

 

巴克笑了起来。“好吧，看看自命不凡队长和他该死的要求。 _保证别咬掉我的老二_ ，你他妈谁啊，英国国王吗？听着，我只向总统和五星上——上——上将像这样保证；你这样的白痴就得冒点风险。”

 

史蒂夫也笑了，然后坐在浴缸边缘上。“好吧，我猜我一直是个幸运儿。”

 

巴克开始亲吻史蒂夫的脖子，然后是他的胸口。他用他的右手抚摸史蒂夫的右胸，然后轻轻拍了拍。“耶稣 _基督_ 啊，你他妈的 _奶子_ ，甜心。”

 

史蒂夫不好意思了。“得了，巴克——”

 

“别呀。没门，蜜糖。你不能把我呼——呼——呼来喝去的。我他妈想的话，我就要他妈好好地享受你他妈美呆了的奶子。”

 

“我受不了你了，”史蒂夫说，巴克咧嘴冲他笑，把他左侧乳头夹在他的金属手指之间掐着。史蒂夫惊叫，巴克笑了，用嘴吸吮着他的右侧乳头，手仍然在玩弄着另外一只。史蒂夫喘得像是在跑圈。“你是个混——混蛋，巴恩斯。哦， _求你了_ ，巴克，你这是在 _杀了_ 我——”

 

巴克又笑了。“你是刚刚结巴了么？你变——变——变成我了。还有你是个欲求不满的婊子养的，罗杰斯。”

 

“我妈妈是个圣人，你知道的，巴恩斯，”史蒂夫说。他们俩都笑了。

 

巴克说，“卧了个大槽，为什么我们开始聊起你妈——妈——妈—— _妈妈_ 来了？再这样我就要打卡回家了，甜心。”他抽搐了一下，就好像他冲着门点头，而他就要从那扇门离开。

 

“我不知道，但是这都怪你。你不是说你想对我干什么事么？”

 

巴克向他打了一个非常俄罗斯式的敬礼，然后在史蒂夫面前跪了下来。他吻了几下史蒂夫的大腿内侧，然后用他的舌头划过史蒂夫的老二。史蒂夫说，“ _呐。_ ”巴克又做了一次，然后又一次，然后把史蒂夫的老二放在手里给他打飞机，与此同时舔舐亲吻着头部。史蒂夫知道这不正常，按照常规标准这不是一次好的口活—他的老二还没有而且任何时候都不会真的在巴克的嘴里——但是对他来说感觉完美，他让巴克知道这一点。“巴克——对，巴克，哦，老天爷，你真棒，你太棒了，你真 _完美_ ——”

 

巴克闻言脸上露出了坚定的神色，小心翼翼地用嘴唇包裹住了史蒂夫老二的尖端，轻轻吸吮。他很快吐了出来，只够时间让史蒂夫说出，“巴克，哦不，我就要，巴克，哦 _不——”_ ，巴克保持头部不动，在史蒂夫射了他满脸的时候冲他咧嘴笑了。这是史蒂夫所见过最污也最棒的景象，他只会说，“ _哦不哦不哦不_ ”，一遍又一遍。然后巴基把脸全蹭在史蒂夫的肚子上，因为他就是这么恶心，史蒂夫抓着他的肩膀，轻柔地把他拉起来，在他脸上舔了长长的一道，因为 _他_ 就是这么恶心。巴克搂着他的腰，又把他拽回浴缸里，溅起了巨大的水花，他们两个都要因为在水下大笑而几乎淹死。

 

最后巴克把他们两个都拖出了浴缸，给他们都擦干，然后把史蒂夫像新娘子一样抱起来走向卧室。“操！”史蒂夫说。

 

“草是给马吃的，”巴克一本正经地说，然后把史蒂夫面朝下扔到酒店巨大的床上，把自己固定在史蒂夫的两腿中间，而这两条腿已经在没有等到史蒂夫允许的情况下主动为他分开。史蒂夫觉得甚至他的 _膝盖_ 都是在直接听从巴基的指挥。

 

“我们不是预订了晚餐吗？”

 

“我觉得我们马上就要到正经姑娘退场的时候了，蜜糖，”巴克说，然后开始亲吻和轻咬史蒂夫的大腿内侧。然后他又向下一些，用双手分开史蒂夫的大腿——史蒂夫脸红了——然后干了些极其出乎意料的事情。

 

史蒂夫像头猪一样尖叫。“ _提个醒_ 先，老天！”

 

“是啊，当然了。你他——他妈想我怎么措辞，哥们？我就要试着把我的舌头半伸到你的屁股里了，哥们，尽量别缩得太紧？”

 

“听着，我—— _嗷_ ——永远都会提醒 _你_ ，在我准备做什么特别狂野的事情的时候，比如握着你的手什么的。”

 

巴克忽略了他，又做了些令人吃惊的事情。那感觉真的真的非常好。史蒂夫轻声哀鸣，把两条腿又分得更开了一点，就像是个真正的浪女。那感觉很好。对他而言这是个新的想法：他觉得自己很性感，他可以喜欢这种感觉，他也可以想象别的人看着他，觉得他很性感。有时候他自己做些性感事情的想法比想象巴克这样做更能让他情欲勃发。他问过巴克这是不是很诡异，巴克只是笑话他，告诉他他真是可爱，不管那是什么意思吧。

 

巴克离开了——史蒂夫哼唧着——但是他马上回来了，带着一个黑色的带拉锁的袋子。他从里面掏出来一瓶润滑油，然后是加里，还是跟史蒂夫第一眼看到他的时候那么巨大。史蒂夫真的不知道哪一个更不利于维护美国队长的形象：对一个巨大的紫色假阴茎心存畏惧，或者对一个巨大的紫色假阴茎 _热情有加_ 。

 

“这——这有点大，是吧？”他说，然后觉得真蠢。

 

巴基停下来，今天头一次看起来有点不确定。“我，呃，有一个同样尺寸的，你知道。内置版本。觉得这可能会更像我在真的干——干你。”

 

史蒂夫吞咽着。“你会的，”他说。“会是你和我。这房间里没别人了，对吧？”

 

巴克吻着他的后颈，然后一路亲下去，一直到他要使用的部位。史蒂夫说，“你真好，”因为此时此刻“我爱你”似乎有点太过了，大概吧。巴基轻轻拍了一下示意好了，然后润滑好他的手指，开始把一只手指推了进去。

 

他们以前做过这个，算是吧。一点点。巴克像这样在他身体里面。不过只是一根手指，而现在变成两个，然后是三个，史蒂夫气喘吁吁，全身是汗，把脸埋在枕头里面，因为这太多了， _太多了_ ，他拿不准这是太棒了还是有点可怕。然后巴克把手指撤了回来，开始把一个大得多的东西往里推，史蒂夫所有的防御本能都被激发起来，他不由得说，“ _停停停_ ！”

 

巴克马上停了下来，把假老二拿了出来，用一只手抚摸着史蒂夫的大腿。“我们是就不做了，蜜糖，还是你只是想要休——休——休息一下？”

 

“休息一下。”史蒂夫翻过身来。“我慌了。你能再试试吗？还有，呃，摸摸我，像是你现在做的这样？这样我就知道你在那？”

 

“好的，”巴克说。“你想让我用哪只手摸——摸——摸你？”

 

“左手，”史蒂夫马上说。“这样我就知道是你了。”

 

“好的，哥们，”巴克说。“我们再试试看，哈？”

 

他们又试，史蒂夫没慌，那感觉——

 

“哦，喔，“史蒂夫说。”巴克。巴克。 _喔，_ 巴克——”

 

巴基亲吻着他的大腿，他的肚子，他的膝窝。“ _上帝啊_ ，”他说。“耶稣他妈的 _基督_ ，宝贝， _看看_ 你。”

 

“我不能，”史蒂夫努力说。“我角度不对。”

 

巴克笑了，开始更用力地操他。史蒂夫发出了非常愚蠢的声音。“巴克，”他说，“你能吻我吗？”

 

巴克起身去吻他，史蒂夫挺身迎向他，在他们的嘴唇相碰时呻吟出声。他很肯定他比正常 _感受到_ 的更多，像是他皮肤的敏感度被调高了一样。突然，他想知道要是巴基那根美国制造的老二在他身体里面会是什么感觉，而这马上就让他一直红透了胸口。巴克当然注意到了。“你为什么脸红，哈？”

 

“没什么，”史蒂夫说，因为巴克给他的已经足够了，他不想让巴克觉得还不够。“我爱你。”

 

“你个傻——傻——傻瓜，”巴克说。然后他又亲吻史蒂夫。他碾磨着史蒂夫的屁股，他的呼吸变得有些散乱。“你想射吗？”

 

“想要——想要看你先射，”史蒂夫说，巴克骂了两句，开始给自己打手活，换了个位置以便同时也能看到他对史蒂夫所做的事情。他已经有点控制不住了。

 

“我要——要——试——试——试——试——试——”他充满挫败感地停顿下来，然后又说。“试试。在你里面。”

 

“哦，”史蒂夫说。“你——你确定？”大部分的他已经准备好了，但是他的大脑里最后剩下的理智尖叫着这是一个很坏很坏的主意。

 

“是的，”巴克说。然后，“不。”

 

“没事的，”他想让巴克在他里面。他想让巴克摸他。他想让巴克好好的。他想同时要这所有事情。“你不是一定要那样，感觉太好了，巴基——”他嘴里泄露出像是抽泣的声音。

 

“我只——只——只是要——”他把假阴茎抽出来，把自己顶了上去。开始推进了一点点。有那么一秒钟他们俩面面相觑。然后巴克说，“ _操_ ，算了，”然后又抽了出来，尽管他看上去苍白，而且明显很沮丧，史蒂夫还是没忍住笑声，因为这 _很逗_ ，然后巴克也笑了，瘫倒在史蒂夫的胸口上。“ _操_ ，这真是个坏主意。”

 

史蒂夫用一只手抚摸着他的后背。“没准下回就行了，”他说。“嘿，正经姑娘还没走呢。”

 

巴克抬头看着他，一副被吓到了的模样。“我靠，”他说，这让史蒂夫又笑了起来。

 

他们最后就像这样待了一会儿，脸紧贴着脸，身体紧贴着身体，碾磨着对方。然后巴基又把加里滑进史蒂夫的身体，坐起骑在史蒂夫的腰上。他用力撸着自己，全身发红大汗淋漓，但是停顿了片刻去揉捏史蒂夫的胸，左手仍然握着那根假老二操着史蒂夫。要是没有这么只机械手臂的话，这可能会是非常不舒服的。

 

“你可以射在上面，”史蒂夫突然说。他马上后悔了，但是巴基的眼睛亮了起来，他又没有那么后悔了。

 

“我可——可以？”

 

“是啊，”史蒂夫说。“只是——快点，我没办法——”他自己的老二也在手里收紧了，他有点担心他撑不到巴克结束。

 

“卧了个大槽，”巴克低语。“甜心，蜜糖，我甜蜜的小妻子，对我太 _好_ 了。给我点甜头，哈？你真是个好女孩，让我像这样把这玩意放在你身体里面，让我对你做所有这些污污的事情，为了你男人什么都肯做，对不对？我不是个好老公吗，小宝贝？我没有好好照顾你吗？”

 

“是的，”史蒂夫说，晕头转向，甚而有些迷乱， _马上_ 到了。“给我，把所有这些好玩意儿都给我，好好对我，把我当作是个真正的上等人那样对我， _上帝啊_ ，我爱你——”

 

“告诉我你刚刚说过我能对你做的，蜜糖，”巴克柔声说。“我想听你说出来。”

 

史蒂夫的脑子花了片刻才跟上节奏，但是他脸变得刷白。“呐啊，不，我没法——”

 

“来嘛。来嘛，甜心，你能做到的。让你男人开心开心。为我说出来，宝贝。”

 

“ _你太坏了，_ ”史蒂夫说，边笑边呻吟。他 _忍不住_ 要到了。“你最 _差劲_ 了。我不行，求你别逼我， _求求你_ ——”

 

“你行的，甜心，”巴克说，声音嘶哑。“我知道我妻子。从来无所畏惧。让你丈夫看到你能为他变得有多性感，詹姆斯·巴恩斯太太。”

 

“噢，”史蒂夫说，“巴克，噢 _上帝啊_ 。”然后他紧闭双眼说道，“ _射在我的奶子上_ ，”巴克发出一声惊叫然后就射了，几乎是立刻，史蒂夫紧随其后，相当难堪地哀嚎着巴克的名字。

 

他们在那里躺了一会儿。

 

“上——上——上——上帝，操——操——操——操——操——”巴基说。然后他深吸一口气说道，“上帝。 _卧勒个大槽_ 。”他抽搐了几次，发出了一阵模糊的呼呼声，这让他听起来像一只非常开心的猫头鹰。

 

“正面？”

 

“他妈的 _正面_ 。”

 

“是啊，我也是。”

 

“ _上帝啊_ ，宝贝，下次你要是觉得我死了，就在我耳边悄悄这么说，我会从他妈的坟里头爬出来的。 _操他妈_ 上帝啊，蜜糖，我没——没——没想到你能真的说出来。”

 

“你实际上怂恿我来的，”史蒂夫说。“你 _怂恿_ 我，我就没法不做。”

 

“提醒我以后更经常地怂恿你来点诡异的性——性事。”

 

“我宁愿你别。真是太难堪了。”

 

“你刚才以上帝之名骂人来的， _两次_ 。”

 

“我知道。我已经感到内疚了，你不用再雪上加霜了。”

 

“只要你没因为鸡奸感到内——内——内疚就行。”

 

“我从来不是一个非常 _好_ 的天主教徒，巴恩斯。”

 

“谁要是见到你每周去三次教堂，你还真能用这话糊弄他们呢，罗杰斯。”

 

“那是个 _特别活动_ ，”史蒂夫说。“是有关黑人命也是命[xvi]，那不是 _弥撒_ 。”

 

“好的，只有另外两次是弥撒。”

 

史蒂夫叹气，依偎在巴克的身边。“估计咱们错过了晚餐预约，哈？”

 

“是了。”

 

“我真的很饿。”

 

“所以我们就他妈定客房服务。随便你想吃什么。光着边吃晚饭边在那个大电视上看——看——看你的剧。”

 

史蒂夫 _从来_ 没机会选他们看的节目。“你不会想要冲着忍者武士[xvii]大喊大叫什么的？”

 

巴克充满友爱地扭了扭史蒂夫的乳头。“今天不会，甜奶子。今天情——情——情人节。”

 

史蒂夫拥有一个人所能拥有的最棒最棒的男人。

 

[i][https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/普珥節](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C6%D5%E7%ED%5F)纪念庆祝古代流放到波斯帝国的犹太人从灭种的毁灭中幸存的节日。

[ii]<https://www.simplypsychology.org/pavlov.html>条件反射

[iii]巴厘岛的一个海滩，此处应当是指第二部结尾处老冰棍带俩孩子去巴厘岛度蜜月时候的事。

[iv]<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gloria_Swanson>

[v]<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gary_Cooper>

[vi]<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roses_Are_Red>一首民谣的改写。

这一句翻译完全来自于我亲爱的beta @oxycontin，太精彩！

[vii]莎士比亚四大悲剧之一《奥赛罗》主角，因为嫉妒杀死了自己的妻子。

[viii]古罗马时期政治家，组织并参与了刺杀凯撒。<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marcus_Junius_Brutus_the_Younger>  此处应该是巴基自嘲自己的杀手身份。

[ix]<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/You%27re_the_Cream_in_My_Coffee>

[x]<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dream_a_Little_Dream_of_Me>

[xi]<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bei_Mir_Bistu_Shein>，这首意第绪语歌曲在《ain’t no grave》第六章里面出现过，史蒂夫和巴基应托尼的邀请在斯塔克大厦做客时巴基即兴演奏过这首歌曲。

[xii]<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/I_Get_a_Kick_Out_of_You>

[xiii]<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Love_Me_Tender_(song>)，猫王演唱的歌曲。

[xiv]这里应该指的是史蒂夫和巴基在巴厘岛蜜月游时候的场景。

[xv]巴克对自己老二的别称。

[xvi][https://blacklivesmatter.com](https://blacklivesmatter.com/)<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Lives_Matter>

自2013年开始兴起的社会活动

[xvii]<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_Ninja_Warrior>


	3. A Really Ugly Cat

待翻待翻待翻待翻待翻待翻待翻待翻待翻待翻待翻待翻待翻待翻待翻待翻待翻待翻待翻待翻待翻待翻待翻待翻待翻待翻待翻


	4. You’re Never Fully Dressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴基战争爆发前和战争中间的故事。
> 
> 警示：巴基和一堆不是史蒂夫的人搞在一起（译者注：一次只有一个！），一些有可能令人不快的具有时代特征的语言和想法。
> 
>  
> 
> 译者注：题目来自于一首来自于1976年上演的百老汇音乐剧Annie的歌曲 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Annie_(musical)，歌词http://www.lyricsfreak.com/a/annie/youre+never+fully+dressed+without+a+smile_20647072.html
> 
>  
> 
> 译者警示：提及史蒂夫和佩吉的交往。

巴克曾经非常会和人打交道。

 

他曾经告诉史蒂夫他的理想职业是成为布鲁梅尔[i]。而作为一个来自布鲁克林的爱尔兰穷小子，四处逍遥的纨绔子弟并不是一个真正切实可行的选项，他的社交生活就是围着工作转。在战前的最后两年里，他有三份工作，多米诺糖厂[ii]的全职档案管理员，晚上在让·卢克做服务生，周日在修车厂轮班。周四周五晚上和周六全天休息。周四用来约会跳舞。深夜用来鬼混。周六给史蒂夫。

 

一切都轻而易举，顺理成章。管理员只是份工作，但是他喜欢修车——他干那份破工不要钱，只要他有空——他还喜欢打着借来的丝质领带，在餐厅里的舞厅游弋，喜欢用他那口糟糕的餐厅法语在厨房里和厨子吵架，喜欢和有钱人调情。因为做服务生的关键就是调情；只是让别人感觉良好的另外一种方式而已。像分享一个秘密一样把菜单上最好的玩意儿推荐给顾客，小心翼翼地把餐巾展开铺在膝盖上，称赞一位女士的鞋子或者她的围巾，冲她丈夫露出一个心照不宣的微笑， _只是让这位小夫人开心开心_ 。时不时地会有独自用餐或者成群结伙的男客调笑回来，巴克晚上就能出去找找乐子。他喜欢被好好对待，喜欢男人在自助餐厅请他吃饭，然后再把他带到一间高档公寓和他鬼混。

 

有时候，他会在那里四处晃悠一下。说他想要上个厕所，然后四处看看有钱人那贴着干净漂亮的壁纸的客厅，他的手指划过一本本的书脊。被抓住过一次，那人说他是小偷，他回嘴说，“为什么，因为我是个穷服务生？我只是想看看你有没有新的斯坦贝克[iii]，帅哥，我还没看过呢。”要不是被当作是个骗子，要不就是对方在意识到他的小情儿实际并不是个该死的文盲之后用那副他妈的“你是你们这群人的骄傲”的嘴脸拍他马屁，这二者之间巴克不知道哪个更糟。巴克带着三本精美的皮面首版书从那地方离开，那是那人坚持送给他的；第二天他典当了这几本书，买了一条好彩香烟，够史蒂夫用一个月的心脏病药，他能在美术用品商店买到的最棒的彩色粉笔，还有一磅甘草糖。他从图书馆借了斯坦贝克的书看。

 

他也喜欢好好对待姑娘们，整晚和她们跳舞，把她们送到家门口的时候在脸颊上留下一记亲吻。他喜欢和那些开始规规矩矩到后来也一直如此的好姑娘约会。他喜欢和那些开始的时候一起喝酒到后来把奶子塞在他嘴里的坏姑娘约会。他喜欢葛蒂·米勒，她那假小子般的大笑声和她又长又细的大腿。他喜欢法兰基[iv]，法兰基的真名其实叫乔；喜欢从消防通道到法兰基的住处，这样就没人问起为什么一个白小子总在附近闲逛，喜欢赤裸着身体躺在那里，一边和法兰基听唱片一边一包接着一包地抽烟，喜欢法兰基操他的时候臀部缓慢的律动。他喜欢被操。他喜欢操人。他喜欢听法兰基谈论变装舞会，喜欢把他的头枕在法兰基的肚子上，喜欢半真半假地互称对方 _亲爱的_ 。

 

这些都是分隔好的，整整齐齐，井井有条。他的生活彼此并不交叉。约会，性，葛蒂，法兰基。修车厂，办公室，餐厅。家，就是史蒂夫在的地方。史蒂夫，就是他爱的人。每个人都爱巴基，但是巴基只爱史蒂夫，正因为他知道自己留不住他所以爱得更用力。只要他的心脏没有先掉链子，史迪威是要做大事的。巴克才不会妨碍他。他只是悄悄地崇拜他。这个世界上他最爱的事情就是悠长的冬日午后，在他们破破烂烂的沙发上听收音机，一条毯子盖在腿上，在史蒂夫甩掉之前，用他的手臂环绕着那一对小小的肩膀。

 

他还忠贞不二。从来没爱过别人。他的大部分约会只是约会，只是为了乐子：姑娘们得让别人看到和他在一起，他得让别人看见他和一堆姑娘们在一起，然后大家都开开心心地回家。葛蒂是个来自中产清教徒家庭的坏女孩，那样的家庭绝对不会让巴克这样的小子进门的，而他和法兰基之间绝无可能，这个事实太过显而易见，已经成为了他们之间的笑话。巴克会从窗户爬进去，法兰基总是会说，“我们先干哪个才好呢，种族杂交还是鸡奸？”巴克会说，“两个一起来，这能省点时间，”然后他们一起大笑，就好像这真有什么好笑。事后法兰基会说，“如果你是浸礼派我会带你去见我母亲，”巴克会说，“如果你是从考克郡[v]来的我会把你介绍给我的表亲，”然后他们又笑，好像这又有什么好笑。

 

在他们彼此挖苦的时候——他们一直在彼此挖苦：他们莫名地总喜欢伤害彼此的感情——法兰基总是会用史蒂夫来戏弄巴克。巴克会叫法兰基娘炮，法兰基会叫巴基下流蠢货，然后法兰基会操巴基，说些“ _要是你的小史迪威能看到你现在的样子会怎么想_ ，”这样的话。在他们这个互相挖苦的游戏当中，巴克从来不曾说过一句法兰基是个黑鬼，法兰基也从来不曾说过一句巴克是个犹太人。

 

要是巴克带来一些大麻烟两人分着抽，他们能放松下来，有时就在事后会聊聊这类的事情。有一晚他们真的嗨了，法兰基穿上了变装给巴基看，巴基给他用意第绪语唱一些百老汇歌曲来逗他发笑，法兰基告诉巴克，他六年级的时候因为穿了新鞋而被一帮白人小子胖揍，一帮白人女士在一旁袖手旁观。然后巴克告诉法兰基，他被按倒在地，一个比他大的白人小孩想要用一把指甲剪把他的头发剪掉好看看他的角[vi]。“史蒂夫他妈的救了我。像该死的轻骑兵一样直冲过来，用饭盒从头上猛击拿剪子的小孩。我得把我的头发剪得非常短，因此大哭一场，第二天史蒂夫来上学，和我剪了一样的发型。你真应该看看我们，三年级最丑的两个小混蛋。所有他妈的小孩都说我们太穷了，只能把头发剃光来去掉虱子。我却觉得史蒂夫看起来像个该死的天使。”

 

那一晚巴克第一次操了法兰基，就像他操葛蒂·米勒一样温柔，解开他裙子的上装，吸吮着他紧绷绷的小小乳头，就好像它们是真正的奶子一样，逗弄他，让他发着嘶声，骂着脏话。“上帝，蜜糖，我这样的人怎么会有可能和你这样漂亮的姑娘在一起？”法兰基撩起的裙子映衬着他勃起的老二，这一幕几乎直接让巴克他妈的爽到天上，这差不多是他所见过的最性感的景象了。他一向喜欢这类玩意儿——葛蒂抽着烟，穿着巴克的衬衫，法兰基穿着裙子，涂着鲜红的嘴唇。史蒂夫也喜欢，他想：他热爱玛琳·迪特里茜[vii]，他手上大部分她的照片都是她穿着燕尾服。史蒂夫自己就像那样，有点中性。坚强似铁却比大多数女孩还要娇小，长着漂亮的嘴唇和长长的眼睫毛，从他妈妈那里学到了一些女孩气的小动作，然后又拼了命让自己改掉：一只手支在屁股上，在集中精神的时候紧紧抿着嘴唇，在生气的时候用那种特别的腔调叹息着叫出巴克的名字，“ _哦，巴克，_ ”听起来太像巴克吃瘪的小妻子，巴克有时候就为了听他这么叫故意气他。

 

有一回，天气特别热，巴克回家早了，看到史蒂夫在厨房的桌前画画，除了短裤和巴克的一件衬衫之外什么都没穿。那实在是该死的太性感了，一开始他以为这是引诱，直到史蒂夫脸红了，说话也结结巴巴的，很明显他他妈的无辜小天使就有这么热。巴克几个月里都想着这幅景象给自己撸管，史蒂夫和葛蒂在他的脑海中融合成一个欲火中烧的假小子，穿着他的衣服，史蒂夫张开双腿，像葛蒂那样揉搓着自己的胸部，葛蒂回到家，指节淤青，嘴唇也破了，叹息着，“哦，巴克。”

 

从前，一切就是这个样子。所有人都爱巴基，巴基爱史蒂夫，而史蒂夫也爱他，没准儿。现在都乱套了，掉了个个儿。史蒂夫成为了这个大块头的英俊肌肉男，所有人都为他神魂颠倒，而他眼里只有卡特。巴克觉得自己像是被掉了包，像是佐拉用某种力量将他的好相貌和魅力值都吸走了，留下的这个他面容枯槁，笨嘴拙舌，一无所长，渴望着一个不再存在的史蒂夫，这渴望强烈到令他有时在深夜哭湿了枕头。这就好像收到一封家书，信里说你的公寓被付之一炬，你最好的朋友也在里面，但是这又有了一个新版本的，这他妈的不是 _好得多_ 吗？不是 _改善了_ 吗？

 

他花了很多时间来忽略史蒂夫。他知道这很刻薄，这伤害了史蒂夫的感情，但是他停不下来。有时候他觉得要是他足够忽略这个新的史蒂夫，他就能把那个旧的找回来，他那完美的小家伙，安安全全地呆在纽约的家里。无论如何，史蒂夫有卡特了，他能有多想念巴克啊？

 

有一天他们放假。在巴黎，卡特回伦敦了。一如既往地，他们在一起睡觉；即使忽略史蒂夫巴克也不愿意和别人分享他。他们住在一个陈旧的酒店房间里，里面有一张巨大的床。巴克在打盹，或者假装打盹，他听到史蒂夫走了过来。甚至他“走路”的样子都改变了。从前他左脚的步子要稍微重一点，他左脚的鞋跟也磨损得更快一些：现在他所有的问题都解决了。

 

“巴克？”

 

“嗯？”

 

“我，呃，我觉得我需要帮助。”

 

巴克睁开眼。史蒂夫刚刚洗完澡，毛巾围在腰上，像举着一只死老鼠一样举着他的剃须套装。他一直红到了胸口，这可真是—— _卧槽啊_ 。巴克之前从来没见过史蒂夫的新身体——史蒂夫在基地用的是军官浴室，而在战场上通常太冷也太糟心了，没人愿意为了把自己洗白白而多脱衣服——他这辈子从没见过这样的胸部。法兰基是个舞者，身材非常好，巴克对自己的身体也总是很骄傲；他从青少年起到二十多岁一直在苦练拳击。但是史蒂夫的身体， _操_ 。他所见过最接近的史蒂夫身材的东西是大都会博物馆的雕塑，即便是那些雕塑也远远不如。他胸部的肌肉大到荒唐，超越了某条看不见的标准，从纯粹的阳刚之气变回成某种甜蜜的中性感，而史蒂夫一直都如此适合这种中性感。他 _曲线毕露_ ，就是如此，丰满的奶子和窄窄的腰，线条流畅优雅，美得像幅画。

 

“耶稣 _基督_ 啊，史蒂夫，”他终于努力说出话来。“你就像是两个查尔斯·阿特拉斯[viii]摞在一起。” _梅_ _·_ _韦斯特 **[ix]**_ _摞在最上面，_ 他想。他想要摸摸那对奶子。它们会很软吗，像女孩的那样？他的大脑里涌现出一副生动的景象，史蒂夫骑着他的老二，奶子摇动着，他坐起来掩饰裤子里渐渐不妙的状况。史蒂夫脸红了。

 

“我知道这有点……太多了。”

 

“你看起来很棒，哥们，”他说，没想到这话听起来这么温暖。“卡特是个幸运的女士。我是说，换在以前也一样，但是你那时候就个塞牙缝的，现在你就是他妈的整个餐厅。”

 

史蒂夫变得更红了，然后笑起来。“那啥，天哪，谢了，我猜。”

 

“我他妈的荣幸，”巴基一本正经地说，然后呼，就这样了：再一次无法自拔地爱上史蒂夫·罗杰斯， _没准你应该跳进雪堆里，你这可悲的混蛋。_

 

“你需要我帮什么忙，老兄？”宝贝。你需要我帮什么忙，宝贝？你的老二吗？你需要什么人给你吸吸它吗？

 

“就，呃，刮胡子，”史蒂夫说。“你知道我以前并不真的需要刮，现在它就长得越来越快，我不——”他停下来，不好意思继续说下去。巴克这辈子从来没见过哪个人类比眼下这个大个子白痴更需要被人亲吻。

 

“你想让我教你怎么刮胡子？”他摩挲着自己的下巴，咧嘴笑了。“好吧，你可找对人了，哥们。我这辈子在他妈的过去十几年里每个礼拜都要折腾差不多十次。”如果他有约会的话他总是在晚上再刮一次；他觉得这样才公平，女士得花时间做头发化妆，他可不能看起来像是个贫民窟出来的，再用胡茬划伤她的小脸。

 

巴克教给他怎么做。开始的时候是手把手地给他示范实务操作，巴克他妈的完全不介意。最后他们并排在镜子前刮胡子，巴基诡异地感到自己和当爹一样，所以这就更像他妈的变态了。然后不知为何他们碰到了对方，身体侧面蹭在一起，史蒂夫说，“你一直盯着我看。”

 

“对不起，”巴克说，“我是说，你知道，这完全不同了。”

 

“是啊，”史蒂夫说，听起来有点难过。“我知道。”

 

“但是很好啊，”巴克说。“你看起来真的很好，哥们。”

 

“谢了，”然后，“你要是想的话可以摸我。”

 

我勒个大槽啊。

 

巴克斜眼看他，“你想让我好好摸一把？”

 

“不，”史蒂夫说。“你以前总是用胳膊搂着我什么的，现在你不这样了，我以为没准——”

 

“对不起，”巴克说。‘对不起，老兄。我只是觉得，你知道，你现在和卡特在一起了，我们以前的那些——”他停住了。他们 _以前_ 什么都没有，不算真的有。只是两个男的在他们还是傻孩子的时候互相给对方撸过几次管而已。巴克没 _让_ 那成为别的什么。现在他估计史蒂夫对他已经没有兴趣了，他们对他做的不管是什么肯定已经掰直了他，所以就这样吧。每件事都以巴克所希望的那样解决了。就算他一直他妈的想哭，这也并不他妈的重要，一点都不重要。

 

“我们是最好的朋友，”史蒂夫说。“是不是？”

 

“是啊，”巴克说。“当然我们他妈的是了。你是我最好的朋友。”最好的朋友，我该死的毕生所爱；一回事，真的。“你想让我碰碰你，我可以碰碰你，瞧？”他把一只手放在史蒂夫的胸上，像是漫不经心的样子，然后他僵住了，因为操，那 _真是_ 很软——不像姑娘的胸部，但是柔软，温暖，活生生的，完全不是从石头里刻出来的，在他阻止自己之前他可能轻轻捏了捏，有点算是爱抚了，用他的拇指摩挲那乳头，史蒂夫说，“ _巴克_ ，”这语气以前没有过，还是女孩气，但是绝对不是生气，他的面色红润起来， _上帝啊_ ，巴克想要他，想看看这个魁梧的身体到底有多大能耐，想看看一个被科学改造过的人能操得多久，操得多狠，想看看——

 

他把一只手指滑进毛巾的边缘，然后停顿下来。“我能——”

 

“可以，”史蒂夫说。巴克把毛巾取走，然后目瞪口呆。

 

“耶稣 _基督_ ，史迪威，”他说。“感觉上真的不一样吗？”

 

“呃，”史蒂夫说。“可能会更，呃。敏感。但是那也算是…整体而言。并不是真的，局部上的。我是说，我的手也更大了。”然后他脸红了。

 

巴克把毛巾递还给他，笑着说，“可真是个罪过啊，帅哥？”

 

史蒂夫耸耸肩。“我反正一直都在犯罪。”

 

这是个邀请吗？

 

是的。不是的。也许。操。史蒂夫用那双美丽的大眼睛盯着他。“卡特是个幸运的女士，”巴克又说。“她破了你的处没有？”

 

“巴克！”史蒂夫用毛巾围在腰上，一副慌慌张张的模样。

 

巴克研究他的表情。“那就是没有。但是你们亲热了？上了二垒？不，比那要多。她吸了你的老二？哦，看看你，都生气了。 _史蒂夫_ ，你这个 _小狼狗_ ，你给她口了，是不是？[x]”

 

“巴克！”史蒂夫哀鸣着。

 

巴基把他的头夹在胳膊下面，咯咯笑着。“史迪威！你这个该死的禽兽！感觉怎么样？她尖叫了吗？”

 

他在接下来的一个钟头之内缠着史蒂夫问关于卡特的事情，直到史蒂夫把所有的细节都说出来，不知为何他成功地让自己为他高兴：因为他的小家伙得到了他理所应得的欣赏而高兴，因为这欣赏来自于一个在史蒂夫看起来还仅仅只有普通人四分之三大的时候就真心实意喜爱他的人而高兴，因为这欣赏来自于一个同时爱着那些肌肉和肌肉下面那个毒舌的小艺术家的人而高兴。那一夜他们爬到了那张大床上，就像他们又回到童年，偷笑着，在毯子下面互相乱踢。史蒂夫承认，等到战争结束，他会向卡特求婚。“你得答应不要娶了什么法国姑娘然后跑到波尔多之类的地方去。我们要住在隔壁，就像我们一直说的那样。用对方的名字给自己的孩子命名。”

 

“他妈的没门，我才不会给我女儿起名 _史蒂文_ ，”巴克说，史蒂夫捶他，巴克轻踢他的蛋蛋，他们扭打了一会儿，然后巴克大概是真的有点儿被撩起来了，只能假装累得很睡着了。史蒂夫几乎是蜷在他身后，和他像两柄勺子一样前胸贴着后背，然后巴克就真的睡着了，还没来得及翻江倒海地搞明白 _这_ 他妈都是些啥。

 

这是巴基生命最后一年中最棒的一天。

 

[i]<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beau_Brummell>十八世纪英国人，以注重衣着和行为举止引领时代风潮。

[ii]<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Domino_Foods>

[iii]<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Steinbeck>美国作家，1962年诺贝尔文学奖获得者，作品包括《鼠与人》，《愤怒的葡萄》，《伊甸之东》等。

[iv]在前面两部作品中多次提到法兰基，他是巴克战前在纽约的炮友，是个黑人舞者。可以参见第一部the needle and the killing done和Ain’t no grave第一章。

[v]<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/County_Cork>爱尔兰的一个郡

[vi]犹太圣经中的摩西经常被描绘成头上长角，所以反犹主义者利用这一论点来迫害犹太人。实际上这种描绘是由于错误表述造成的。<https://www.myjewishlearning.com/article/anti-semitic-stereotypes-of-the-jewish-body/>

[vii]<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marlene_Dietrich>

[viii]<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charles_Atlas>四十年代美国健美明星，来自布鲁克林，年少时候很瘦弱。

[ix]<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mae_West>性感明星

[x]这一段盾佩的实质性接触在Ain’t no grave第三章有具体描写。


	5. The world and all its charms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴克决定他们需要加点料。史蒂夫持怀疑态度。女士内衣登场。很多润滑液被浪费掉了。
> 
> http://www.hymntime.com/tch/htm/g/o/n/gonefrom.htm 第五章的题目来自于这首英国赞美诗，全句为gone from my heart the world and all its charms.
> 
>  
> 
> 本章预警：盾冬，但是有史蒂夫穿女装的情节，有史蒂夫的女性化描写，提及冬寡过去时，提及史蒂夫对其他人的性幻想。

“史蒂夫？”巴克说。“你能把报——报——报纸放一下吗？”

 

史蒂夫放下了报纸，马上把注意力放在他身上。一般而言，巴克想要吸引他的注意力，使用的手段都是抱着他的脑袋来一击重锤或者在背后用一只手臂勒住他的喉咙或者舔他的耳朵之类的：如果他像个成年人一样用说的，这就是有重要的事了。“当然了，帅哥。什么事？”

 

“没什么，”巴克说着挨着他坐在沙发上。“你想不想——拓展一下我们的节目单？”

 

史蒂夫眨眨眼。“一般来说你抱怨我总去那么三家餐厅的时候可没这么礼貌。”

 

巴基脸红了，这实际上有点让人担忧。巴克不是很爱脸红的人。“我，呃。我只是——你想——想——想要的性生活比我要多很多。”

 

现在是 _史蒂夫_ 脸红了。“噢，天。这不是——我没有 _欲求不满_ 什么的。”

 

“是啊，那个，当然你会这么这么说了，”巴克嘟囔着。然后他说，“你想要操我的屁股吗？”

 

“巴克，”史蒂夫说，有点畏缩了。“那——那应该是很性感的，但是你刚刚说的绝对不性感。”

 

“为什么他妈的不性感？”

 

“因为你听起来 _很凄惨_ ，这就是原因。如果我要—— _把我的老二放到你的身体里去，_ 我想你至少得听起来也多少赞同这个想法才行。”

 

“那个，这就是为了你，”巴克说。“像是个礼——礼——礼物，我猜。我不用喜欢给别人的礼物。”

 

“但这是你的身体，你应该要喜欢，巴克，”史蒂夫说。然后他轻轻推了他一把。“你知道我喜欢什么？你从你那忙着吓唬青少年超级英雄的时间表上多腾出点时间和我经常亲热亲热。那会让我很受用。”

 

“噢，”巴克说。“你想的话我现在就能和你亲热，甜心。”

 

“要是你先冲澡刷牙的话，”史蒂夫说。“那些抽烟啊喝咖啡啊并没有让你体有异香。”

 

巴克爱意满满地捶了一下他的肩膀，然后溜达着去清洗干净。等他回来，他往史蒂夫脸上吹气。“好点了？”

 

“是，”史蒂夫说着冲他微笑。

 

巴克也回以一个微笑。然后他说，“你想——”

 

“对，”史蒂夫说，然后他们就去了卧室。

 

史蒂夫观赏巴克脱衣服。这很是一幕美景。在过去的这几年里巴克长了很多体重，真的壮实起来了；一部分是因为他喜欢自己在工作上很大只看起来很吓人，一部分因为他知道这样会让史蒂夫想坐在他腿上。

 

“你太性感了，”史蒂夫说。巴克冲他挤挤眼，性感地脱掉了他的袜子。史蒂夫性感地挂起他的浴袍，把他的拖鞋放在该放的地方，把巴克的衣服扔到脏衣桶里，这样这些东西不会在地板中间把什么人绊倒并且摔断脖子。然后他们上了床，大眼瞪小眼了片刻。

 

“石头剪——剪——剪刀布？”巴克问。

 

他们石头剪刀布决定谁先行动。史蒂夫输了。他贴着巴克的脖子上打着嘟噜。巴克假装没笑，然后翻了白眼。“上帝，你可以更努力点吗，罗杰斯。”

 

史蒂夫给了他一个好好的常规亲吻。巴克给了他一个好好的常规回吻。他们像正常人一样亲热了几分钟，然后史蒂夫感觉又热又紧张。然后巴克拿了润滑剂，给史蒂夫的大腿内侧润滑。史蒂夫惊颤着脸红了。一般来说这事都是反过来的。“你确定？你想要？”

 

“是啊，”巴克说。“是啊，我是说——我想试试，至少。”

 

他们试了。不太顺利。“对不起，”巴克说。“对不起，你实在太——太——太——太——”

 

“太可笑了？”史蒂夫提示说，即便一般而言他不喜欢在巴克试着讲话的时候打断他，他感觉现在应该讲个笑话。

 

“太—— _太他妈_ 性感了。”巴克难过地说完了这句话。“我不知道为什么我就是不能干—— _干_ 你。都已经 _他妈的五年了_ 。”

 

“那啥，我不是阴茎学的专家，但是我觉得主要是PTSD，”史蒂夫说。然后他转过来和巴克依偎了一会儿。“我觉得你赞透了，哈？你不需要对着我支帐篷让我觉得你很赞。”

 

“好吧这可真是他妈的让我放心了，”巴克喃喃地说。然后，“咱们换过来做。”

 

首先他们又亲热了一会儿。然后巴克后撤了一点。“你想——也许你可以只是试试把一根手指放到我身体里之类的？”

 

史蒂夫犹豫了片刻。然后他说，“你 _想_ 我这么做吗？”

 

“我曾经——”他吞咽了一下。“我曾经喜欢这样。”

 

“那么，好的，”史蒂夫喃喃道，轻抚着巴克的头发。“你想念这个，哈？”

 

“有点儿，”巴克说。然后，“我想——是和你——你—— _你_ 。”

 

史蒂夫搂紧了他。然后他说，“我觉得我们需要多一些润滑剂。”

 

史蒂夫趁巴克去洗手间洗干净的时候翻了下他的罪恶抽屉。巴克回来的时候他说，“我用光了。请求准许看看你的罪恶抽屉？”

 

“请——请——请求批准，”巴克说，然后看着史蒂夫翻找。史蒂夫的罪恶抽屉里主要是润滑剂，假阴茎，美丽女士的艺术照片。巴克的呢，史蒂夫一般是不准看的，就要…多样化得多。

 

史蒂夫很快找到了润滑剂。他还找到了三把刀，一套铜指套，两板好时巧克力，一包抽了一半的烟，一些诡异的色情杂志，一瓶阿斯加德酒，一小包大麻，一大包玉米糖。他对着刀子皱眉，对着酒和大麻叹息——技术上来说医生给巴克开了大麻的处方，但是史蒂夫仍然对他使用任何比一杯咖啡或者几片阿司匹林更猛的东西持怀疑态度——然后对着玉米糖微笑，他把它拿出来放在床头柜上。“这从哪来的，帅哥？”

 

“麦——麦基给我的。”巴克说。“他记得我喜欢这个。”

 

“他真是个好孩子，”史蒂夫嘟囔着。然后他依偎在巴克身侧，开始亲吻他的脖子。“嘿，”他说。“我有点喜欢你。”

 

“噢，我也有——有——有点喜欢你，”巴基说。然后他发抖了。

 

“怎么了？”史蒂夫说。

 

“我有点害怕你的老二，”巴克说。“我是说，那老——老二很棒。只是…太大。”

 

“那么，我觉得我们可以慢慢来，”史蒂夫说，还是轻柔地吻着他。听到他男人 _害怕他的老二_ 让他不太开心，尽管他觉得这应该算是种夸奖。“我的老二档期很空。”然后他往手掌里到了一些润滑剂，开始给巴克打手活。“我想反正一根手指带来的兴奋程度大概就够我们两个受的了。”

 

巴基点点头闭上眼睛。史蒂夫给他换了个姿势让他仰面躺着，然后把一个枕头塞在他的屁股下面。“这样行吗？”

 

“行，”巴克说。“行，这——没什么不好。”

 

“很好，”史蒂夫说着吻了几下他的肚子。然后他开始吸巴克的老二。巴克发出了很棒的声音，这足以鼓励史蒂夫尝试性地开始用指尖抚摸那个非常敏感的区域，半心半意地想现在巴克可能会在任何时刻给他“任务终止”的指令。不过，巴克没有。他把膝盖分得更开。“宝贝，”他说。“哦，上帝。操他妈 _上帝_ 啊，宝贝，甜心， _求求你_ ——”

 

史蒂夫撤回来。“什么，宝贝？”

 

巴克听到这个惊颤了一下——史蒂夫一般不喜欢叫爱称，这只是脱口而出——然后他们目光交错了一瞬，巴克就得转开视线。巴克脸全红了。“ _上帝_ ，快点， _操_ 我——”

 

“呃，”史蒂夫说。“我以为我们说好了就一根手指的。”

 

巴克有那么一秒钟看起来非常迷惑。然后他翻起白眼。“耶稣操他妈基督啊，你不用该——该死的总是在 _字面意义上_ 理解所有事情。 _把你的手指头杵进我的屁股_ 听起来并不性感，你个白痴。”

 

“我不知道为什么这一定得听起来性感，我们都产生沟通障碍了，”史蒂夫说。然后，“而且你听上去总是很性感。你不用再在这上面花功夫了。”

 

巴克向他露出了那种甜蜜又自然的小小微笑，这微笑总是狠狠地击中史蒂夫的五脏六腑。然后他说，“就在我长出白胡子之前动——动——动手，哈？”

 

史蒂夫叹息，然后回到巴克的两条大腿之间继续吸他的老二，与此同时努力把一个指尖放进他的身体里。巴克一直在紧缩。史蒂夫亲吻他的大腿。“我们不是一定要做这个。”

 

“我想要，”巴克说。他大汗淋漓，有点苍白。“我想，我想你是最后一个在——在我身体里的男人。已经——已经这么久了， _那个天杀的混蛋_ 一直是最后一个。”

 

 _那个天杀的混蛋_ 是被巴克咬掉老二的家伙，然后巴克就杀了他。史蒂夫不知道那人叫什么名字。他也不怎么在乎。

 

“你曾经试图告诉我贞操什么的并不重要，”史蒂夫说。

 

“显然我当时不——不——不知道我他妈的在说些什么，”巴克说。然后他说，“我想要记住，这感觉是好的。我不想倒带 _该死的八十_ 年去寻找那些美好时刻。”

 

“对，好的，”史蒂夫喃喃说道。“好的。”然后他有了个主意。“试着放松，哈？如果不顺利，你可以把那个绿色的用在我身上，那会让你振奋起来。”

 

那个绿色的是几个月以前巴克当个笑话送给史蒂夫的礼物，一个大到难以承受的假阴茎。这个笑话升级得相当快。巴克发出了愉快的声音，马上开始耍嘴皮子。“操他妈 _上帝_ 啊，你真是太他妈 _性感_ 了，我以为我他妈的差不多要 _把你弄死_ 了，甜心——”

 

史蒂夫收回手又加了一些润滑剂，然后他继续给巴克做准备。“对，也许试着想想这个，哈？怎么，呃…”他停下来了，他怂了。他说不出口。

 

“嗯，对，”巴克说着伸出手轻抚史蒂夫的头发。“宝贝男孩为我松软混乱成那样，之后几乎都走不了路了，对吧？”

 

史蒂夫把巴克的金属手掌压上自己的脸，一部分是为了冷却自己的脸颊，一部分为了让巴克微笑，因为他可以通过他手掌的传感器感到史蒂夫脸上的热度。然后他说，“呃。就想想那个，哈？没什么的。这只是我们发明出来的诡异玩意儿而已。我真的很喜欢我的新尝试，所以现在你也试试。除了，你知道。滑雪初级道。”史蒂夫上个冬天这辈子第一次滑雪：巴克剪了一段慢镜头视频，史蒂夫滑下初级道，旁边是一堆小孩子，配着激励人心的军乐队音乐，然后把这段视频贴在了youtube上。史蒂夫有一次逮到巴基看着这段视频，露出了那种他看到小婴儿穿上小动物道具服时才会露出的微笑。如果不是因为这个，史蒂夫可会因为这段视频和好几百万次的点击率而生气的。

 

巴克又向他露出了这种微笑。“你会——会为我发明新玩法，哈？”

 

史蒂夫点头，脸依然红着。“是，呃。这么计划的。”

 

“绝对的，”巴克柔声说。“我告诉没告诉过你那种他妈的…我对你的那种罗密欧朱丽叶式的感觉，哥们？”

 

“也许有那么一两次吧，”史蒂夫说。他们差不多又抱成了一团。史蒂夫还在慢慢地准备着巴克的屁股。“我是哪个？”

 

“眼下我会说你是罗密欧，大块头，”巴克说，干巴巴地就像隔了夜的麦片。史蒂夫在他的颈边轻笑出声。然后他开始温柔地伸进手指。巴克发出了一个鼓励的声音，一声柔软的“ _嗯。_ ”然后他说，“吻我，哈？”

 

他们耳鬓厮磨。巴克像化了一样，整个身体放松下来，史蒂夫突然意识到他不是完全确定他知道怎么找到另外一个人的前列腺。

 

“我觉得我做得不对，”他说。

 

“ _呐_ ，”巴克说。“哦，他妈的 _上帝_ 啊，对——不——不——不不对，宝贝，不是那样的，像是—— _对了_ ，就那里， _操_ ——”

 

“噢，”史蒂夫饶有兴味地说。“你喜欢这个。哦，喔。”然后他笨拙地扭动着身体把巴克的老二又放进了嘴里。一般来说巴克到得没有那么快：这一回他在一分钟之内就射了，史蒂夫完全没想到，被呛到了。等到恢复过来，他的眼睛又累又红，扭动着回到原位。

 

巴克依偎着他，伸手去摸史蒂夫的老二，然后发出了吃惊的声音，结尾处带着问号。

 

“对不起，”史蒂夫说。“我一直集中注意力在别刺激你这上面，然后我就累了。”

 

“我没受刺激，”巴克说。“抱歉你被我的老二噎着了。想要个口——口——口活吗？”

 

“当然，”史蒂夫说，然后躺回去休息，这时巴克让他又硬起来，给了他一发口活。然后他想起来他应该当个好男人来的，于是说，“你确定你—— _嗯_ ——没受刺激？”

 

巴克把嘴从史蒂夫的蛋蛋上移开片刻只为说，“一点没比平时更——更——更受刺激，甜心。”史蒂夫偷偷笑了。他今天完事比巴克要慢得多，这让他觉得有点不好意思。等到他终于结束了以后，他们又抱了一会儿。

 

“似乎有点虎头蛇尾，”史蒂夫最后说。

 

“我不造，“巴克说。”我很确定我的虎头都射在你的喉咙里了。”

 

“你真恶心，受不了你，”史蒂夫说。

 

“彼此彼此，甜心，”巴克说。然后他说，“我觉得也——也许我们只是终于做到这一步了，就这样。你甚至都没真的插进去呢。”

 

“我当然插进去了，”史蒂夫说。“只是，你知道。不是用我的老二。”

 

“也许下次就用它，”巴克说。“那会很棒的。被——被你充满。”

 

史蒂夫挤挤眼。“这有点浪漫啊，如果你对眼的话。”

 

“是啊，”巴克说。“我就是个浪漫的人，如果你对眼的话。”

 

“我要是对眼对得够用力的话你也变得好看了呢，”史蒂夫说，然后在巴克扭他的乳头时窃笑。然后他更紧密地依偎在巴基身边睡着了。

 

他醒来的时候巴克在哭。

 

“哦，不，”史蒂夫嘟囔着，在半梦半醒间伸手去够他。“嗯，怎么了？”

 

“我不造，”巴基说。“我想要他妈的来点药。”

 

“好了，你不能来那个，”史蒂夫告诉他，用手臂把他搂得更紧了。巴基很温暖，闻起来很好，像是昂贵的古龙水和巴基的汗水。巴基汗水的味道也许是一种习得的品味。

 

“我知道，”巴基说。“ _操_ 。我搞砸了，他妈的搞——搞—— _搞砸了_ ，就不应该要求你——我就是一个该——该——该死的 _白痴_ ——”

 

“你快省省吧，”史蒂夫说。“尝试些新东西然后发现结果不好，这没什么的。我们拥有彼此的意义就是这样，哈？所以我们能在自己的家里犯些我们想犯的愚蠢错误。”

 

“我们自己的家里，”巴克喃喃说道。他抖了一下。“不是，不是你的家吗？”

 

“也是你的家，”史蒂夫说，保持声音的温柔。他给巴克把毯子掖好。“你给我买了那个很棒的留声机，对吧？你组装了那些书架。你还修好了漏水的水龙头。要是我还是一个人的话它大概会漏到地老天荒。”

 

“对啊，要是家里没个男人你他妈的可怎么办——办啊，哈？”巴克问道。然后他说，“你觉不觉得我把我的悲伤都积存在我的屁股里什么的？也许你破——破——破——破坏了他妈的阀门。”

 

“嗯，”史蒂夫说。“这肯定也是个说法。不过我觉得你的悲伤可比你那地方能盛下的要多。”

 

“你是叫我‘紧’小慎微吗？”巴克问。他听起来有点像喝醉了，这通常意味着他正非常努力地不要结巴。

 

史蒂夫按摩着巴克的后背，找到了一个硬结，然后开始用指节往下摁松它。巴克发出一声低沉的呻吟。“噢，操——操——操——操——操——”

 

“啊哈，”史蒂夫嘟囔道，“估计这能管用。”

 

“你他妈的最——最——最——最好了，”巴克含糊地说。他痉挛了几次，他的头有点抽搐。然后他翻过身趴在床上。“求你？”

 

史蒂夫骑在他身上，所以他能再给他按摩一会儿后背。不知为何这样一个大块头像这样骑在他后背上看起来一点没让巴克不舒服，也可能只是到了现在他已经习惯了。“你看起来真的很棒，”史蒂夫说。

 

“我变肥了，”巴克嘟囔着。

 

“主要是肌肉啦，”史蒂夫告诉他。

 

“是吗？剩下的呢？”

 

“隔离层。把性感都包在里面。”

 

巴克对着枕头轻轻地笑了。又按摩了几分钟后背之后，他睡着了。

 

 

 

 

 

几个礼拜之中他们俩都不想再在床上太过冒险。然后有一天，巴基在史蒂夫做饭的时候大咧咧地走到他背后，用手臂环住他的腰。“做什么吃，大帅哥？”

 

史蒂夫边翻白眼边用胳膊肘顶他。巴克捅他的肋骨，他们在厨房扭打起来，最后史蒂夫必须要挽救他的豌豆以免成为豌豆汤。“你就是个讨厌鬼，巴恩斯。”

 

巴克拍了他的屁股一巴掌。“就想想要是没有你我得坏成什么样吧，甜心。”

 

整个晚餐期间巴克都在逗弄他，调戏他，史蒂夫被搞得晕头转向，红着脸一直在笑。然后巴克把他拽进了卧室。

 

他们给彼此脱光衣服，爬到床上，巴克拿出了他的阿斯加德酒壶。他们你来一口我来一口，直到史蒂夫咯咯笑个不停，试图像张毯子一样躺在巴克的身上。巴克冲他微笑。“你在上头干什么呢，帅哥？”

 

史蒂夫开心地脸红了。“没啥。”

 

“嗯，”巴克说着伸手去用拇指蹭他的乳头。“是只是我的错觉还是你的奶子变大了？”

 

史蒂夫的脸更红了，然后发出了小小声的“ _不_ ，”这其实意味着，“这都是些废话但是我愿意听听你准备要干什么。”

 

“依我看你似乎应该开始戴乳罩了，”巴基说。

 

史蒂夫发出了一声被吓着的惊喘，然后是“ _不_ ！”这其实意味着，“求求你，继续。”

 

巴基从床侧俯身拿出了一只非常漂亮的盒子。“给我的？”史蒂夫问。“你不用的。”然后他打开了他的礼物。是一套黑色蕾丝的内衣套装。史蒂夫这辈子脸都没红成这样，大概吧。

 

“我特别为了你订的，”巴基说。“所以你能穿着非常合适的胸罩当我的漂——漂——漂亮小妻子，”然后，“对你来说这不是——这不是太奇怪，对吧？我觉得，呃，这会是那种性感的诡异，而不仅仅是… _诡异_ 。”

 

“这是那种好的诡异，”史蒂夫静静地说。然后，“我，呃。不知道怎么穿上。”

 

巴克帮他穿上，史蒂夫享受的程度连他自己都不理解。胸罩的罩杯只是黑色蕾丝，没有内衬什么的。他的乳头硬了。巴克嘶了一声。“上帝啊，甜心，你真的把它撑起来了。”

 

史蒂夫小声哼唧着，笨拙地扭动着穿进小裤裤里。然后他蜷成了一个不好意思的小球球。

 

巴克摸着他的后背。“嘿，给我打开看看，甜心。让我看看。”

 

史蒂夫打开了一点。巴克把他夸到了天上。史蒂夫完全打开。巴基告诉他史蒂夫是世界上最漂亮的妻子。

 

史蒂夫说，“我需不需要…刮毛？”

 

“不用，”巴克马上说。“我喜欢你原原本本的样子。”

 

“感谢上帝，”史蒂夫说。“我看起来有多傻？”

 

“你看起来一点都不——不——不傻，”巴克说。“你看起来辣翻了。”

 

“从你嘴里说出来有点让人担心，”史蒂夫说，但是他没力气和巴克争论这个。他只是依偎在他身边，把他的头放在巴克的胸口上。“再和我说点好听的。”

 

“关于你的？”

 

“对。”

 

“好吧，操，那可得花——花——花上好一会儿了，”巴克说，“考虑到你有多么英俊潇洒多么聪明绝顶还他——他——他妈的贤良淑德。”

 

“ _贤良淑德_ 让我听起来像个刺儿头，”史蒂夫说。

 

“你可不是刺儿头，”巴克说，“刺——刺——刺儿头能把胸罩穿得这么性感吗？反正，我是指，你懂的，谦卑善良克己勤奋忍——忍——忍耐还有他妈的慈悲心肠那方面的。”

 

“你忘了守身如玉，”史蒂夫说。

 

“是啊，我怎么他妈的忘了那个？”巴克说着透过他的性感胸罩扭着史蒂夫的乳头。

 

史蒂夫像个高中女生一样咯咯笑。然后他叹息着闭上眼睛。他不确定事情进展到那一步的时候巴克能不能硬起来来一发，所以他只是抓紧享受巴克这一副甜蜜顺从的样子。史蒂夫也不是总能和他英俊的男人光着身子厮磨在一起而不被巴克叫停的。

 

巴克开始隔着史蒂夫的内裤摩挲他的老二。“太 _他妈的_ 性感了，”他喃喃道。然后他爬到史蒂夫身上，开始用他的屁股磨蹭着史蒂夫的老二。

 

史蒂夫睁大了眼睛。“噢，”他终于说出口。巴克俯身吻住史蒂夫——天啊。史蒂夫红得更厉害了。他现在没法不把自己的胸肌想像成奶子。所有一切又性感又尴尬又让人迷惑不已。“巴克？”他说。“我不是个性变态吧？”

 

“我不造，”巴克说，“但是我喜欢。”然后他轻轻拍了下史蒂夫的右胸。史蒂夫红着脸扭动。巴克盯着他。“还要——要——要不要这个？”

 

“要，求求你，”史蒂夫说，然后巴克又拍了几次。然后他把史蒂夫的小裤裤扯到他的大腿之下，试着用润滑剂浸透他的老二。

 

“你知道，那玩意不是从树上长出来的，”史蒂夫说。

 

“那啥，你在让什么德国老头儿把你的老二变成他妈的消防栓之前应该想清楚这事，”巴克说，然后给他的两根手指润滑，再尝试着把两根手指插进自己的屁股里。

 

“并没有那么大，”史蒂夫说。然后，“你需要帮忙吗？”

 

“我可是 _他妈的冬日战士_ ，”巴克说。“要是我都不能字面意义上的操自己的屁股，还有谁他妈的能行？”他露出了一个相当受罪的表情。

 

“你只是看起来像是不怎么舒服，就这样，”史蒂夫说。

 

“我就快——快——快好了，稍微等他妈的一下，”巴克说。“我给自己他妈的灌了肠，不能因为一点他妈的困难就放弃，”然后他抽出了手指，开始尝试着放低身体坐在史蒂夫的老二上。

 

“这似乎像是—— _天啊_ ，巴克，”史蒂夫说，用力抓住巴克的大腿，无助地盯着他。他美得不可方物。“这是，这会是个坏主意——”

 

“ _嘘，_ ”巴克说。他懒懒地用左手撸着自己的老二，半闭着眼睛。这是史蒂夫所见过的最性感的景象。“我是个成年人了，甜心。让我他妈的拿点坏——坏——坏主意吧，哈？”他微微畏缩了下，重新调整角度，再一次沉下身去，这次史蒂夫能够感觉到他的老二开始推进巴克的身体。这和他以前的任何感觉都不一样。史蒂夫有点开始喘了。巴克皱了下眉头，然后睁大双眼。“噢，上帝啊。这是你他妈的第一次。”

 

史蒂夫红得发烫。“这无关紧要。”

 

“上帝，甜心。当然这他妈的非常重要。”他伸手握住史蒂夫的手。“嘿，宝贝。我们会做得非常慢的，好吗？这里——”他弯下身子好和史蒂夫亲吻。“就，就像你平时在我腿中间做——做的那样，甜心，但是你得对我温柔一点，哈？”他继续缓慢地在史蒂夫的老二上摇晃。

 

史蒂夫紧闭双眼。“巴克——如果你一直——我不知道我能不能——”

 

“ _嘘_ ，好了，没事了，”巴克轻声细语。“就再坚持几秒钟，乖宝贝，等等我。你不想看着我坐在你的老二上面高潮吗，亲爱的？”

 

“ _好的_ ，”史蒂夫说。然后他说，“噢， _不_ ——”然后在他的身体里面高潮。就在巴基的身体里。他感觉不太真实，像是某种梦境。他感觉他的脑子已经被从里到外翻了个个儿。他几乎没注意到巴克撸着自己射得满肚子都是。

 

当他恢复思考能力之后，他能听到巴克柔软粗糙的轻笑声，感觉到巴克紧靠在他身侧。“我猜你真是挺喜欢的，哈，大家伙？”

 

“嗯，”史蒂夫说着转身贴紧他。“你没有——你还好吧？”

 

“还他妈的有待观察，”巴克轻松地说。“不过感觉不错。”

 

“是吗？真的？”

 

巴克咧嘴笑了。“是的，真的。你做得很——很——很棒。”

 

史蒂夫轻推了他一把。“我什么都没 _做_ 。我就是个升级版的加里·库伯[i]。”

 

“可是个他妈相当大——大—— _大_ 的升级了，”巴克说着友好地摸了史蒂夫一把。

 

史蒂夫脸红了。“没 _那么大_ 。”

 

“你可——可——可能是地球上唯一一个试图力辩自己的老二比看起来要小的男人了，”巴克说。然后他随意地伸手解开史蒂夫的胸罩，再从他身上摘下来。

 

史蒂夫眨眨眼。“你从哪学到这个的？”

 

巴克冲他得意地笑了。“你知道我想起来一些我和娜特之间的事情了？”

 

“哦，”史蒂夫说。然后，“我肯定她穿着胸罩更好看。”

 

“噢，别这样，宝贝，”巴克说。“你们俩都是美——美——美丽的姑娘。”

 

“谢了，詹姆斯，”史蒂夫说。然后，“你想去拿条毛巾吗？”

 

“不想，”巴克说，但是他还是去拿了一条，非常仔细地把史蒂夫擦干净。然后他们又依偎了一会儿，用那种非常爷们的最伟大一代的方式。巴克把他的头枕在史蒂夫的胸膛上。“你想过找个姑——姑——姑娘吗？”

 

史蒂夫皱眉。“我 _和你_ 在一起。”

 

“是，我知道，”巴克说。“但是你就没想过吗？我知道在你罪恶抽屉里的那些奶子照片。”

 

“我是说，当然，我 _想过_ ，”史蒂夫说。“我撸管的时候什么都想。”

 

“是吗？巴克说，声音低沉慵懒，用他柔软的右手抚摸着史蒂夫的肚子。“你想过谁？”

 

“主要是你，”史蒂夫说。

 

“噢，当然了，说——说——说说其他人，”巴克说。“谁？卡特？”

 

“哪一个？”史蒂夫自然而然地问。然后他脸红了。

 

“你个 _禽兽_ ，”巴克说。“她们两个都想，哈？”

 

“我太糟糕了，”史蒂夫说。

 

“你太他妈的正——正——正常了，就是这样。还有谁？女士们，我是说，我知道山姆和他妈的浩克。”

 

“ _布鲁斯_ ，”史蒂夫说。“我可不想和 _浩克_ 有一腿。”然后他说，“我告诉你你会生气的。”

 

“不我不会的，”巴克说。然后，“等等。 _娜特_ ？”

 

“早说了你要生气的，”史蒂夫说。

 

“我没生气，我就是他妈的很好奇。她觉得你非常性感，你知道。”他又开始摸史蒂夫的肚子。“因为她有他妈的常识。看看这些天杀的肌肉。反正，如果你问的话，我肯定她会愿意的。”

 

“天啊，”史蒂夫说。“真的？”

 

“是，大家伙。真的。”

 

“不过，我不能，”史蒂夫说。“我是说——她是我朋友。”

 

巴克摆出了一张生气脸。“那 _我_ 他——他——他妈的是什么，哥们？”

 

“我的灵魂伴侣，”史蒂夫心不在焉地说。然后，“噢，不，这真是太老套了。我道歉。”

 

“上帝啊，”巴克说。“最糟糕的是这有多他妈的真心诚意。”然后他亲吻史蒂夫的胸口。“我想说的就是，如果你什么时候想试试摘掉别人的胸罩，我没准可以帮你安——安——安排安排。”

 

“也许，”史蒂夫说。“不过我不造。我很满足于我的睡觉对象只是我的——呃。你懂的。”

 

“ _灵魂伴侣_ ，”巴克说。他大笑。“你个老掉牙的混蛋。”

 

“那个，”史蒂夫说着又贴得近了一点。“名副其实，混蛋。”

 

[i]第二章里面巴基给他们俩的性玩具——一个紫色假阴茎起的外号。


End file.
